unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince's Regrets
|details = Hmm... I've got this request from some youth I've never seen before, but I can't make too much sense of it. Well, I'm sure a voyager like yourself could figure it out somehow. That youth says they are looking for a square-like rock. I asked them for more details but then they hurried off saying they were heading to Hanyang. |step1 = /Description of the Stone/Hanyang/Scholar/ Square rocks? Please wait a moment. I was given an untitled document by a youth the other day. I believe it had something like what you are asking about. Now, just where was that? Please help me look. It might be on the theology shelf. |step2 = 1/Untitled Document/Hanyang/read Theology/ To save his father the King, the young prince took his journey, carrying a certain treasure. The treasure appeared at first glance to be a square rock with a small indent in the center. It was said that water poured into the center changed to wine. The King of another country desired the stone, but was refused by the prince. /Korean/1 |step3 = 1/Prince's Judgement/Hanyang/read Theology/ The foreign King thought to take the stone by force, but the Prince is said to have thrown the stone into the sea to prevent it. The King grew furious and killed the prince. The King was put to death by his overlord, the King of Silla. No one knows what happened to the father of the Prince. /Korean/1 |step4 = /Stone from Mythology/Hanyang/Scholar/ Hmmm. Apparently this document contains a legend of this area. What was he doing with this? Anyway, this is the only square stone that I am aware of. No, wait. I may have seen the Town official with a stone like this. |step5 = /Stone from Mythology/Hanyang/Town Offical/ Ah, I'm impressed that you know that legend. But don't you find it strange? Why did the foreign King accept punishment for killing the Prince? Now, it says that something happened right before the Prince's life was taken. And that came to the attention of the Silla King. |step6 = /It was a fake/Hanyang/Town Offical/ The Prince was probably trying frantically to make his own thoughts known. Hmm? My stone? That is of course a replica. There is no way it could be real. If I had a stone that could change water to wine, I'd have already bragged about it to the barkeep! |step7 = /Thrown from Cheju Island/Hanyang/Tavern Keeper/ Oh, it's you. A youth was looking for you. He had a disturbed look on his face. So did you find what he was looking for? He mumbled that he had thrown it from Cheju Island. So just what did the youth throw? I hadn't seen him around before. Is he a traveler? |step8 = /What was thrown/Hanyang/Tavern Keeper/ I don't know what it is that he lost, but if he did it from Cheju Island, then it has likely been carried away by the waves. From the look on his face, it must have been a really important item. I don't really know the waves and currents all the well. Still, wouldn't it be lucky if it came out somewhere around Pohang? |step9 = /Save his father/Hanyang/Port Official/ Huh? Pohang? So I see that you are the one that the youth was referring to. A strange youth just came to see me. He said that the one going to Pohang would find it for him and his father would be saved. What are you going there to look for? |stepfinal = The Prince's Peace of Mind/Pohang/on the beach/ It's possible the spirit of the Prince has remained here to continue to search for the stone that will aid his father. Who knows if it is the real thing or not, but apparently there is a chance that my target drifted as far as Pohang. |discoXP = 650 |cardXP = 325 |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Jiquan Drink |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Pohang |seaarea = Eastern East Asia }}